


free to be yours

by jeanpls



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Implied Cheating, M/M, Smut, mentions of Annie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanpls/pseuds/jeanpls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She found out the truth.” Eren brought their intertwined fingers up to his face and rested his cheek against the back of Jean's hand. “The truth about me.”</p><p>In other words, Eren shares news with Jean and dirty boys do dirty things behind an abandoned gas station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	free to be yours

**Author's Note:**

> self-indulgent smut.
> 
> *throws this at you*  
> *runs away*

* * *

 

Eren doesn't know why he agreed to hang-out with Jean. He wasn't in a conversational mood – especially if your name was Jean Kirschtein. After all, he was carrying a guilty conscious because of the boy in the driver seat. He idly twirled his phone around in his hands and watched with mild interest as Jean pulled the car into the empty parking lot of a closed-down gas station.

Jean put the gearshift into park and turned the car off. Eren knew he had pulled over because of how quiet – how brooding – he was being. He pocketed his phone and sighed in resignation. Running a hand through his unruly mop of hair, he shifted in his seat and was unsurprised to find Jean already looking at him. _Studying him_ , to be more accurate.

“What?” Eren asked, voice sharper than he intended. Jean's eyebrows furrowed a bit in response.

“The silence in the car was nearly suffocating me,” Jean explained levelly. “Why did you agree to hang-out with me if you're in such a mood? _Why_ are you in such a mood?”

He took a moment to study Jean. Ash-blond hair was pushed up slightly away from his forehead, a red beanie settled atop his head. He was wearing his favorite heather gray hoodie and tight fitted pants. Eren could tell by the hole near the knee that those were the pants that he favored and was suddenly grateful they were sitting in a car so he couldn't see how well they shaped Jean's ass. That wasn't to say Jean himself wasn't a distraction. Eren's gaze attached to Jean's face and his eyes hovered on the lips that had perfected different ways to make him come undone under their touch, or the brown eyes that he liked to stare into when making the other boy come undone with his own touch.

He steeled himself. He was just going to say it. That was one thing he liked about their relationship. They didn't fuck with one another. They didn't sugar-coat things. It was a trait he admired about Jean, and Eren always returned the favor.

“Annie and I broke up.” Eren announced, eyes never wavering from Jean's. They widened slightly, but he was more distracted by the sudden frown pulling Jean's kissable lips down at the edges. He could feel rather than see Jean pulling away from him – and they weren't even touching.

“Jean?” Jean shifted in the driver seat, eyes downcast as he fingered the keys in the ignition. Eren's stomach felt hollow as he waited for Jean to speak.

His voice was a soft murmur, a caress, when he said, “Oh? How come?”

Realization hit him like a brick to the face. Jean was afraid. Afraid the truth had been revealed and now everyone was going to be angry with him – with them – and perhaps lose friendships in the light of the revelation. Because, okay, Eren hadn't been the most faithful boyfriend. He had been struck dumb at a pool party thrown by Jean earlier in the summer when he had drunkenly stood over Eren – who had been nearly dozing off in a lawn chair – to reach for a joint being passed around and Eren's swim trunks suddenly felt tighter because he was eye-level with Jean's crotch. Jean had caught him staring and slurred, “What, you want a taste, Jaeger?”

And he hadn't been talking about the joint in his hand.

Neither of them had been prepared for the consequences.

Eren reached across the console that separated them and gently pried his hand away from the keys and slid his fingers between Jean's. His felt his mood shifting and his chest felt lighter when he spoke.

“She found out the truth.” Eren brought their intertwined fingers up to his face and rested his cheek against the back of Jean's hand. “The truth about me.”

Jean whooshed a breathy exhale chock-full of anxiety. “ _Eren_.”

Eren tilted his head and stared at Jean like he was the sun and the stars. _Just sun_ , he figured. Jean's eyes were the sun and his own viridian eyes were the stars. So together they made up the sun and the stars, but Jean alone was the sun. He made Eren feel hot in varying degrees – hot from annoyance, hot from anger, hot from his stupidly handsome face, hot from their fleshy activities.

“Eren!” Jean knocked the hand Eren held in his possession against his face to bring him back to attention. “You're spacing.”

Eren blinked. “Annie and I broke up because she learned the truth about me.”

Jean looked ready to rip his hand from Eren's and slap him with it. Eren felt a shit-eating grin break out across his face and he turned toward their combined hands and nipped at the the skin of Jean's wrist. In turn, Jean tightened his hold and threatened to break Eren's hand if he didn't stop repeating himself and finish speaking.

“Annie learned about my feelings,” Eren said slowly, “for you.”

Jean swallowed thickly. He swiped the longer pieces of his hair out of his eyes with the back of his hand. The sun was high in the sky and the bright light that shone through the window shield settled directly on Jean and it turned his brown eyes a honey-gold color. When Jean turned his eyes back on his, Eren nearly tugged Jean across the car to capture him up in a kiss.

“Does this mean – ?”

“No.” Eren leaned across the console and deposited Jean's hand back into his lap before gripping the front of his hoodie and bringing them close enough that their noses touched. “She suspected my feelings for you, but you're such a condescending asshole that she never even thought you reciprocated my feelings.”

Jean barked a laugh; his breath was warm and minty and Eren longed to taste him. “Then how?”

“Last weekend at the beach,” Eren explained. “You gave me a boner.”

“Yeah?” Jean murmured, running his nose along Eren's jaw and placed a trail of soft kisses along his neck. “Yeah, when your melted ice cream ran down your fingers and you lapped it up with that stupid fucking tongue of yours.” Eren's hand slid up Jean's chest and hooked around the back of his neck, fingers digging in ash-blond hair as Jean's teeth scraped over the pulse point in his neck and he licked a hot strip up to his earlobe. “It reminded me of how an hour before –“

“I jerked you off in the changing rooms?” Jean's voice was a rumble in his ear.

A jolt rocked through Eren's body and he felt like his body had been jump-started. A soft moan passed through his lips as Jean sucked at the sensitive skin beneath his ear. The sound elicited a groan deep within Jean as he grasped Eren's shoulders and dug his fingernails painfully in his shoulders.

“Fuck, Jean,” Eren panted.

He pulled away from Jean's frantic mouth on his neck and tipped Jean's head up with his thumb and gripped his chin as he captured his mouth in hunger. The slow, tantalizing slide of tongues and the taste of Jean had Eren feeling a throbbing ache in his pants. When Jean bit his lower lip, Eren nearly cried in anguish.

He stopped their kiss and rested his forehead lightly against Jean's. They were both breathing heavily and one look at Jean's heavy-lidded eyes told Eren they needed to figure something out, because car sex at dusk was not his idea of a good time. And his painfully hard erection was not going to wait until they could drive back to his place. He gazed out the windshield and mentally resolved himself for what they were about to do.

“Come on,” Eren growled, turning in his seat to open up the car door.

Eren dragged Jean around to the back of the boarded up gas station building, but he didn't stop until they passed the long-emptied dumpster for extra privacy. There was nothing surrounding the gas station except for trees and fields, so they were in no position to get caught. But it didn't hurt to be safe.

Jean, surprisingly, took the lead once Eren let go of his wrist. He slammed Eren into the brick wall that bit painfully into his back and worked deftly on the button and zipper of his pants. Tugging them down in one swift motion, Jean cupped Eren's hard cock through his Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Eren's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the feel of contact. Jean thumbed lazy circles at the tip of his dick that was aching to be freed.

“What the hell are you wearing?” Jean questioned as he pressed closer and aligned his hips with Eren's. He brushed the bulge of his pants against Eren and Eren nearly lost the strength in his knees to keep himself upright.

“My mom bought me fancy underwear once,” Eren gritted out, breathy moans filling the air between them as Jean continued to tease him. “Plus it's laundry day.”

“Shut the fuck up and lift your arms.” Jean stepped back from Eren and lifted his shirt over his head as Eren silently followed the command. Jean's hoodie and shirt followed shortly thereafter. He tossed them onto the concrete behind him and honed right in on Eren's nipples. Running his teasingly over one, he lightly played with the other and reveled in the noises the actions evoked from Eren. It was an intoxicating sound.

Kissing his way down Eren's sternum, Jean curled his fingers into the waistband of Eren's boxer briefs and tugged them down around his knees, sinking onto his own knees in the process. Eren breathed a sigh of relief at the lack of clothing on the lower half of his body. Jean gave a teasing lick to the underside of his dick, and Eren's hands flew to his shoulders, fingernails digging into his skin.

Jean's tongue was hot, his mouth warm, and Eren was utterly unprepared for when Jean gracefully slid his entire length into his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head as he found a rhythm that worked for him. Eren clawed at Jean's back, pulling him closer and pushing himself further into Jean's mouth.

“Fuck – _aaah_ – Jean.” Eren moaned Jean's name like he a celestial being and he worshiped him.

Jean hollowed his cheeks and sucked, humming happily as Eren's nails broke skin and little drops of crimson dotted along his shoulders.

“ _God_ ,” Eren moaned. “God, babe, you're so... _aaah_...fucking good with with your mouth.”

He could never hold off an orgasm when Jean's blow jobs were the absolute right amount of sucking, licking, humming, and fondling as Jean stared with a predator glint at his half-hooded eyes that drank in the sight before him.

Eren felt the fire in his stomach coiling, his balls tightening, Jean deep-throating his cock as his orgasm overtook him and his head fell back, his eyes shut and mouth open as pleasure ripped through him and he felt Jean swallow around him needfully as if Eren's cum was going to sate his hunger.

Jean kindly pulled Eren's underwear back up as he stood from kneeling between his legs and let go with a satisfying snap of the band. Eren couldn't be bothered to care as he slumped against the brick wall and smiled goofy at Jean. Jean pressed close and licked a hot strip up Eren's neck; Eren shivered as Jean whispered, “Jerk me off into your mouth.”

Eren happily switched places with Jean, grabbing him by the hips and twirled them around so his back was against the wall and Eren was the one slinking down onto his knees. He worked quickly on the button and zipper of Jean's tight fitted pants, and tugged both pants and boxers down in one pull. Jean's cock stood erect and Eren, with no preamble, brushed a thumb over the slit and used the leaked pre-cum as a lube as he fisted Jean's dick slowly and was rewarded with a sharp inhale as Jean unconsciously rocked his hips forward.

Eren stroked Jean in the way that he knew he liked, making him buck his hips. Eren used his free hand to lightly massaged his balls and a cry erupted from Jean that when straight to his dick. Eren knew that if their surroundings allotted it, Jean would tackle Eren to the ground and fuck him senseless.

“ _Eren_ ,” Jean cried out, fingers digging roughly into his hair and guided Eren's head to the tip of his cock no less roughly. Eren anticipated the action and merrily followed Jean's wishes and wrapped his tongue around the tip of his dick and slowly dipped his head further as he continued to stroke him in conjunction.

Jean panted, head thrown back, rocking his hips and fucked Eren's mouth. Eren closed his eyes, enjoying the dominating force Jean was using with him. After a full minute of Jean's repeating pant of _Eren, Eren, Eren_ , he spoke.

“Look at me.” Jean's voice was wrecked.

Eren opened his eyes and peered up at his sun – who had stopped bucking and was simply watching Eren. He kept his eyes locked with Jean's as he gripped his hips and took Jean's entire length in one movement. Jean gulped, chest heaving as his stomach tightened in warning. With a knowing look from Jean, Eren released Jean from the warmth of his mouth and stroked him hard and fast, just the way Jean liked as he neared orgasm.

Eren opened his mouth for his prize for his efforts; his tongue pressed to the underside of Jean's cock as Jean jerked, his cum spilling in spurts onto Eren's tongue as he swallowed. Once Jean was drained dry, Eren lightly sucked and stroked his cock until he was soft again.

Eren returned the favor of pulling Jean's underwear back up, but kept kneeling as he lightly pressed his forehead into Jean's stomach. Jean was slumped against the brick wall behind him, just as Eren had been, and smiled lazily to himself when he felt Eren lift his shirt and press light kisses to his abdomen.

After a few quiet moments, Eren retrieved his shirt and the boys smiled at each other as they both tugged their pants back up and fixed themselves. Eren closed the space between them, pressing between Jean's legs and kissed the boy he adored, leisurely running his tongue over Jean's, the kiss playful. No force, no demands. Just the slow slide of tongues and lips.

Jean gripped Eren's hand as they rounded the corner from behind the gas station and walked toward the car. He shivered at the sudden wind that attacked their backs and swung toward Eren, walking backward, digging his keys out of his pocket.

“If you and Annie are broken up, what does this mean for us?”

Eren brought their connected hands up to his lips, kissing the back of Jean's hand. “I'm free to be entirely yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> in case you're wonder where the beanie went because you like accurate little details like i do, jean left it in the car. baha. 
> 
> thanks for reading.


End file.
